My Singing Hero
by Lovin-HeMo
Summary: Santana saves the day when Sue turns into a horrible creature and destroys the school!


**This is a one shot Hero Brittana story. It takes place after The Sue Sylvester Shuffle episode! I had to write this for my english class for our Hero unit!**

**I own none of the characters!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My Singing Hero

Moving the dark hair that had fallen out of it's high ponytail, I looked up to meet the scared blue eyes of the monster's victim is when I knew I had to save her, she was the love of my life. I looked around the area, taking everything in as I worked on a plan. Sue, the monstrous cheerleading coach, was red and lizard-like. Her long fingertips were accurately curled around the blonde blue eyed girl as her other hand worked on ripping off the roof of the high school I had ran out of. William McKinley High had no chance against the lizard. I could heard the screaming of my fellow classmates as they tried to escape the claws of Sue but it was one scream that brought me out of my thoughts of a plan. The T-Rex had tightened her grip on the girl, demanding to know where someone was located. That someone was me. I looked around my feet and found a large heavy piece of gray ceiling from the school and surprisingly threw it at the monster. "Looking for me?" I called. She turned her evil face towards me with her sickening grin. I felt all the blood drain from my face. That grin had always scared me ever since I met the woman. I looked to the hand that contained my love and suddenly I felt strong and light as a feather. I looked back to my former coach with a look of determination as I ran towards her. The more I ran, the lighter I felt. I looked at Brittany as I neared the monster. She looked surprised at something and that's when I realized that I was no longer running on ground.

The day had started off like it normally did. Santana, the daughter of the head surgeon in Lima Mercy Hospital and a straight A student, would meet Brittany, daughter of a factory worker and best friend since kindergarten, at her locker to make sure the dimmer blonde had made it to school safely. The dark haired girl would link their pinkies and lead them to their first class. English was never a hard subject for Santana and wasn't that complicated for Brittany. The two listened closely as their normally dull teacher read Beowulf out loud to them in an animated voice. The thought crossed Santana's mind that their teacher was more lively just because the poem was one of the first written pieces of literature but it quickly passed. She glanced at the girl next to her and smiled, seeing how engaged the blonde was in the story. The bell rang, causing Brittany to jump and Santana to giggle softly. "Let's go B. You'll be late to Home EC again if we don't hurry" The Latina held out her pinky and smiled when Brittany linked them together.

Santana waited outside the yellow door of the Home EC room, waiting for Brittany to come out so they could head to lunch. She noticed a group of cheerleaders, or Cheerios as they were called here, standing not to far off. She listened in on their conversation, wondering why they all looked worried. The girls spoke of budget cuts and of the coach's anger. One of the girls caught Santana's eye and glared at her. Santana quickly looked away, knowing that they were mad at her for this whole thing. For Santana had gone and told their principal of Sue's plan to shoot Brittany out of a unstable cannon the night before at Regional's. Her, Brittany, and their close friend Quinn had quit the Cheerios due to that factor and that infuriated the evil coach. They were the top three cheerleaders in the state and it was a big lost to the team. She sighed and watched the door again, hoping that the budget cuts wouldn't happen to the Cheerios due to her tattle telling.

The rest of the day passed like it normally did. Santana helped Brittany when things confused her and Brittany made the tan girl laugh whenever things got boring in class. They had left economics laughing like they always did and headed towards the choir room to end the day with a nice dose of Glee club. Today was the day Santana got to sing a solo. She had chosen to sing California Dreamin' from the Mamas and the Papas. As everyone sat down, the final bell rang and Santana stood up and went to the front of the group. Mr. Shue, the Glee club teacher, opened then left it to her to begin. She started singing, catching the amazed eye of her blonde. She ended, holding on to the last note, and everyone stood up clapping. She bowed slightly and grinned "Thank you, Thank you. It's nice to actually get to sing in this group for once. A nice little break from the 'stars' of the group," She rolled her eyes and sat back down with a smirk. Mr. Shue got back up to address the class. They all jumped as they heard the extremely loud yelling from down the hall. Santana, Brittany and Quinn all froze in place as they recognized the voice. It was Sue, their former coach. Santana instantly jumped up and hurried out the door, knowing the dictating coach was after her.

San hurried across the parking lot to her car, intent on getting home fast, when she heard a loud roaring from somewhere outside the school. She turned to see a large, red lizard, an almost T-Rex like thing standing where the football field used to be. She gulped and hid behind her car quickly as the monster roared out her name.

Santana froze when she heard a familiar scream, screaming out for help. She peeked over the trunk of her car and gasped, seeing the monster clutching Brittany in her large claws. "Britt!" Santana quickly covered her mouth. She had stood up straight and looked to the monster. Seeing that she had not heard the sudden outburst from the Latina, she let out the breath she had been holding. She looked to the blonde and that's when it hit. This girl meant the world to her and she was not about to lose her because of her own actions. She stepped out from behind the car, moved the hair out of her face and stood, looking around and trying to form a plan.

Noticing that I was no longer touching the ground freaked me out. I mean, come on, I was flying! But this just helped me out in more ways than one. I turned my focus to the monster ahead of me and flew, face to face with the red lizard. I glared at her and dodged her swipes at me. I flew forward, connecting my foot with her eye. She stumbled back and I went after the other one. The now blinded demon swung at me, missing each time. But now Sue was frustrated. She started swinging with both arms, Brittany screaming even more. I bit my lip and aimed for the stomach as I willed myself to fly fast. My fist connected with scaly flesh, knocking the monster to her back. I quickly looked around and spotted the giant statue of the school's mascot, The Titan. He had a large metal spear that looked sharp enough to cut through anything. I flew over to it and tugged it free, surprisingly. I looked to Brittany and motioned for her to close her eyes as the evil being tried to get up. I quickly threw the spear, watching it cut through scales and flesh. The being fell still, the hand containing Brittany loosened while still up in the air. Brittany fell towards the ground as did the arm of the beast. I swooped in, catching her before she hit the ground and before the arm could crush her. I gently landed, holding her close in my arms as she shook and cried. I looked up to see the student body pile out of the torn up building along with onlookers that were outside at the time. They burst out in applause for me. I smiled and looked down at the shaking girl in my arms as her crying came to a halt. She leaned up, kissing my cheek "You're my hero Sanny! My Singing Hero."


End file.
